Furs Rewritten (Not Original Author)
by Empoleonmaster23
Summary: All credit for the Furs concept goes to AMangledMisfit. The year was 2018. The U.S ordered a nuclear missile strike. It went wrong. Years later, the survivors were rescued. However, they began to develop some strange characteristics...
1. Capture

**As many of you know, before AMangledMisfit decided to delete the original story, I managed to salvage the first chapter of Furs and decided to create a rewritten version of the story. However, I have recently been informed that AMangledMisfit intends to continue the original. As a result, I have added (Not Original Author) to distinguish the two. With that out the road, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

The year was 2018.

It was a time of misery for the world.

The U.S president, Stan Bailey, ran America into the ground, spending most of the budget on a massive trench between America and Canada. The Americans paid for it. In more way then one.

The large percentage of the population who didn't vote for Bailey started an uprising. They took over the western coast of the states, and got support from the Canadians.

Congress was dissolved, and America became a communist dictatorship. In mere days, millions were executed for having relatives in the resistance. The rest of the world could only sit and watch, as Bailey had threatened to launch nuclear weapons at any resisting countries.

A massive uprising occurred in New York, with the resistance taking it over. Bailey began panicking, and reintroduced conscription. Everyone between the ages of 15 to 75 were required to fight. Millions more were lost in the battle for Chicago. Bailey, in his bunker, had made one final mistake, with dire consequences.

He ordered an air strike on an abandoned nuclear power plant that the resistance leader was believed to be in. However, he hit the wrong one. Everything within miles was incinerated, and the subsequent chain reaction caused a nuclear fallout the size of the states. In minutes, America was reduced to dust.

* * *

 **2025**

* * *

Many years later, when immediate effects were no longer inflicted, the UN launched a mass mission, in which the goal was to find and rescue any survivors. They found approximately 15,000 survivors, and brought them back to Britain.

The radioactivity had its drawbacks. The refugees began to mutate. They grew different features of animals, like ears and tails. Whilst they weren't noticable, they were accepted. But one let the cat out of the bag. A strange man with greenish-yellow rabbit ears. He was immediately sent to quarantine, but he escaped and went insane. He killed a child, before being killed himself. This came at a cost, as he turned some of the fleeing crowd into mutants themselves, at an extremely quick pace. It was assumed that he has somehow infected them, and the common thought quickly became that all mutants could do that. The UN put operation 'Vermin' into action.

A majority of the mutants, the 'Furs', were rounded up and put into camps in Northern Russia, where many died of starvation and frostbite. However, some evaded capture, and went into hiding.

* * *

 **2027**

* * *

This is where the story starts, with a teenage boy called David. He lives in mid-London, and is one of those popular jerks. His parents hate all Furs, and that hatred has been passed down to him.

"See you David! Have a nice day at school!" My parents call to me as I leave the house.

"Bye! Love you!" I call back. But that's a lie. I hate them. They are horribly strict, and we have trout fillets every night. EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!

It's a real shame about America. Apparently, it used to be the best country on Earth. I see a can of coke on the ground. I kick it and it falls down a drain.

School is alright. I'm popular, and I've had more girlfriends then I can count. But I'm bad at the classes. I only got one A and the rest C's and D's last year. At least I'm okay at history.

I reach school. Darren gives me a nod. Shirley blows me a kiss. Willie, the caretaker, gives me a sip of his whiskey.

I reach registration and look around. Same old chumps, and… Hello! A new girl!

She has a pretty face, but that's her only redeeming feature. She has long, uneven, brown hair, dyed partially pink, but it's mostly covered with a dark blue beanie. She's wearing tattered jacket and a stained grey and white shirt. But, because I'm such a great guy, I'll make her feel loved.

"Well, hello there… I'm David, but you can call me Dave..." I say in my 'seduction' voice. Her eyes narrow for a split second, and then she speaks.

"David what?" She asks me sweetly.

"Morse" I say. She nods faintly.

"Ok. Well, you're apparently meant to look after me today, That's what Miss Gertrude told me! My name's Maggie!" She says excitedly. I think she has fallen for me! That was easy.

"Alright then, sweetheart!" I say, give her a wink, and walk to my desk. Benny is sits down next to me.

"Who's the new girl?" He asks as he sits down.

"Her name is Maggie. She looks like a Mangle, rather than a Maggie!" I whisper to him, "but I think she likes me!" He laughs quietly.

Miss Gertrude comes in, and we all shut up. She's a good maths teacher, but dare cross her and…

"Class, we have a new student today! Everyone, please greet Maggie!" Miss Gertrude says poshly. Maggie stands up.

"Hi, I'm Maggie, but you can call me Mangle!" She announces to the class. Is that really her nickname? She really must get that a lot.

The bell eventually goes, and we all stand up. We begin to move to our next lesson, when Maggie cuts me off.

"So, what's our next lesson?" She asks me excitedly.

"Our?" I ask.

"Well, because I joined the school so abruptly, I still haven't received a timetable for yet, so I'm just gonna follow you to your lessons!" She replies.

"Well, next lesson is Drama. It's my least favourite. It's over on the other side of the school" I conclude, and begin walking toward Drama, with Maggie trailing. Along the way, Maggie asks loads of questions, to all of which I answer 'not sure'.

"Uhh… Where are the toilets? I'm busting to go…" She asks, barely 100 metres away from the classroom.

"This way…" I sigh, and lead her toward it. Now we are gonna be late! Mr Thereto will not be happy!

She goes in, and tells me to wait. As if I would go in the girls toilet. I'm really tempted to just run… until she starts talking to someone.

"It's definitely him. Yes, I am sure. Why would I have called if I wasn't? Ok. I'll meet you at the rendezvous point" she says in a hushed voice.

What?

She comes out and bumps straight into me.

"Umm, where was drama again?" She asks innocently.

"Who were you talking to?" I ask her.

"No-one" she replies.

"You were. You were talking about me."

"I gotta go!" She says, and attempts to run. I grab her jacket to stop her, but it rips clean off her back… and exposes a white, fluffy, furry, fox tail.

She's a fur.

She stops mid-stride, and sees that she's been uncovered.

"Now you've seen too much!" She says, and turns toward me. I stare at her and do the only thing I know how to do!

"FUR!" I scream at the top of my voice.

Maggie charges at me, and I get shoved to the ground. She whips off her hat and uncovers the top of her head, revealing… fox ears! Oh God! She's going to eat me! She's going to infect me!

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU FILTHY VERMIN!" I scream at her.

"I prefer the term Half Fox, thanks" she says, before pressing a finger to my lips, and muttering something inaudibly. I hear footsteps! I'm saved!

I try to shout, only to find my lips are stuck together! What did she just do? She smiles at the shocked look on my face, with her right ear twitching, and places something on my forehead. I can't see what it is, because I'm still being restrained by her.

I see Caretaker Willie come round the corner, carrying his shotgun, loaded and prepared to fire.

"Ah! A wee fox! Oh, ye'll not be stealing any of our chickens any time soon!" He laughs crazily, and takes aim. Maggie turns to face him…

"I'm not here to get shot by some hooligan! Toodle-pip!" She giggles, and throws down some sort of smoke bomb, removing everything bar Maggie from view. I hear some nearby screaming, a distant shot from the shotgun, and then a strange sound that sounded like a very strong wind blowing.

The smoke eventually clears… And I'm no longer at school! What the hell? Where the hell am I?

It appears to be a square room, ten metres long and wide, with a very high ceiling. The walls are made of a weird, dark, stone-like material, and the floor is the same. Maggie is standing beside me, looking down at me, smiling.

"Welcome to the Caves!" She says happily. I leap up, and try to find an exit. There isn't one, except a ventral grate on the ceiling. There can't possibly be a way I can get out of this.

I turn to Maggie, ready to force her to let me out of here. I clench my fists and try to speak, but forget my lips are sealed. She just laughs at me. She pulls out a phone, and starts dialling. I continue looking for another way out.

"Yeah, I got him. Come to the interrogation room" Maggie says to the receiving end. There's no other way out!

There is a cracking sound. I slowly turn around. And then I wish I hadn't. It's what I feared. It's another fur. Hold on a second, it's the mouldy rabbit fur! But, he's dead…

"Mangle! I told you to get close to him and capture his parents! Not capture the boy himself!" The rabbit man exclaims in a raspy voice.

"Yeah, well, he blew my cover. There's absolutely no chance of me going back there now, thanks to 'popular boy' over here!" She motions towards me.

With all my strength, I prise my lips open.

"Why are you trying to kill my parents?" I blurt out suddenly. The rabbit just stands there with a bowed head, but Mangle, which is clearly her real name, whips her head around, wearing a confused look on her face.

"How did you… I put you in a lip bind! No one has ever escaped from one of those before!" She says.

"A what?" I ask surprisedly. "Lip bind? What's that?"

"Never mind that… David, we wanted your parents because of their roles and how much they despise us. They would rather commit genocide then keep us in camps… and their roles allow for easy persuasion. So, we would have captured them, and locked them away in a cage" Mangle says calmly.

"You little sh*ts, you all deserve to die! You're foul abominations, and a crime against nature!" I scream at them.

For the first time, the rabbit turns to face me. He has dead, grey eyes, that pierce your very soul. Mangle claps a hand over her mouth, and looks at me with clear hatred.

"Hmm… We WERE just going to let you go with a memory wipe… But I have a better idea…" he says.

Mangle looks at him with an evil grin.

"Mouldy, you don't mean…" She says menacingly.

"Oh, yes…" Mouldy says… And he starts… Forming a shadowy ball in his hands?

"W-what are you going to do to me?" I stutter. Are they going to kill me? Eat me? Make me into a Slave? Turn me into a portable fridge?

"Stay still!" Mouldy laughs, and he releases the ball towards me. I attempt to duck, but not in time. It hits me square in the chest, and I fly back, slamming against the wall. Mangle is laughing. Mouldy is just grinning.

Ow!

My head!

In two spots?

I go to rub my head, but instead of my hair, there is something else on the top of my head! What? Oh no! NO!

The same feeling in my heads travels through my body, before finishes at my tailbone! No!

I feel it. I'm in CONTROL of it!

I HAVE EARS AND A TAIL!

They… Just…

TURNED ME INTO A FUR!

* * *

 **I don't think this will be frequently updated, but I'll do my best. Toodle-pip.**


	2. Adjustment

**Chapter Two has now been refurbished. Enjoy this new take of the original second chapter.**

* * *

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" I scream at them.

"What do you think, dumbass?" Mouldy replies sarcastically, dropping his slight grin.

I'm going to kill them.

I push off the wall and run at Mouldy.

"You freaks should die!" I yell. I punch Mouldy in the face. He falls backward onto the floor and I turn to Mangle. I begin to charge at her, but Mouldy grabs my leg.

"Let go, you flea-invested monster!" I scream. I stamp on Mouldy's hand and turn back toward Mangle. The moment I face her, she fires another ball, lighter in colour than the last. I freeze on the spot.

Did she just freeze me?! That b*tch!

"Is it safe yet Mangle?" Someone asks.

"Yeah. He's frozen. You can come in." I look at the wall in front of me and see it open up like a door.

So I could have escaped!

"Is Mouldy okay? I heard him go down…" the new Fur asks.

"I'm fine Blue. I'm not that old." Mouldy replies, whilst staring at me.

"Well, now he's like us, we should let him out into the caves!" Blue says cheerily.

"No. Two things are required first. First is a spell to make sure he doesn't attack us within five seconds. The second, well it's his name of course!" says Mangle.

"Wait, my name?!"

"Hold on, and…" Mouldy says, charging yet another shadowy ball, this one being a deep red in colour and smaller than the others. He fires it into my arm. Nothing happens.

"Hmm… now names… What about Pinktip? Cause his tail has a pink tip!" Mangle suggests.

"My name is David Morse! You can't change it!"

"No, what about Foxtrot?" says a somewhat timid, feminine voice from outside the room.

"Not a bad idea. I'll just write it on the register. Thank you…" Mangle trails off, then continues sourly, "…Lavender"

"Well, you can't change it now Mangle." says Blue, sensing the obvious conflict."

"Anyway Foxtrot, this is your guide, of sorts. Meet Lavender." Mangle says in a sour tone.

"You can release him now Mangle." Lavender mumbles, barely loud enough to hear.

"She can. But if he tries to attack anyone, he'll feel the pain as well." Mouldy adds. I fall face first onto the ground.

They couldn't have at least warned me?

I pick myself up and look at Lavender properly for the first time. Her deep purple ears sit atop her head, contrasting the lighter brown that is her hair. Her long elegant tail flows out behind her.

Hold on. Am I finding her attractive? I can't be! She's a Fur, and they're all vermin!

She looks at me with her deep blue eyes.

"Come on Foxtrot." She says calmly, and begins to walk outside. I follow warily, taking in my surroundings.

So the room wasn't a one off. This place is huge!

The cave walls ran high up, roughly three meters above my head. Evenly spaced along the roof are ventilation panels, with a light between each pair. Further down the hall are some stairs leading down, as well what appears to be two cages jutting out of the wall. Lavender jerks me rights sharply.

"Up we go, Foxtrot. We don't want to go that way." she says.

That isn't my name…

We climb the stairs and open the door residing at the top. A wall of noise blasts through the doorway, and we move through. Lavender hurriedly closes it, and continues to the left. She stops yet again.

"Ah. Here it is. The housing. Come with me, I'll show you a room. You'll get one of your own soon."

She seems remarkably trusting of me…

Lavender opens one of the many doors lining the halls. I peer inside, admiring the quaintness of the room.

But, why? They shouldn't have this type of taste… I don't understand…

"Alright, I think you can come out now."

Huh? Must've been in there longer than I thought…

"Coming!" I walk out of the room and close the door almost silently. Lavender takes my arm and pulls me down the hall, cheer in her face.

So, she isn't all gloom…

She takes me around parts of the caving system, pointing out various places, such as a gym.

I wonder how they even power this place? There's no way this could be powered by actual electricity! Maybe I should ask her…

"And we're here! The hub! The bustle! It's the dining hall! Let's sit down over there!" She points to a group of Furs consisting of two ginger cats and someone sporting the white and pink tail and ears, identical to the ones present on Mangle. We proceed toward the table, fighting through the swarming crowd.

"Hello Lavender. I see you have the newcomer with you." says the Mangle lookalike.

"Yes I do, Alex. Guys, meet Foxtrot." I wince slightly at the use of the name.

"Hello Foxtrot. I'm Strap." Says one the the cats.

"I'm Penelope. We're 'sisters'." Says the other, making quotation marks with her fingers.

"And I'm Alex." says Alex.

"Hey! How come they get normal names?"

"We're special. Anyway, it's nice to meet you" He extends his hand, and I reluctantly take it. I sit down silently and look around, ignoring the ongoing conversation in front of me.

The crowds remind me of home… Maybe they aren't as bad as I thought? What the hell am I thinking?! Of course they are!

A girl crashes into the table, almost toppling it on top of me.

"HILAVENDERHIALEXWHATSUPOHANEWPERSON" she yells hyperactively.

"Uh…" I say nervously.

"HIIMMONNERSWHATSYOURNAME" she yells at me.

"Monners, have you been into the sugar again?" asks Lavender with remarkable composure.

"MAYBEEEEEE…" slurs Monners. Lavender sighs.

"Alex. You know what to do." Alex fires a small grey ball at Monners, who falls asleep on contact. She drops like a rock onto the ground.

"She's Monners. She gets a tad hyperactive after consuming sugar."

"You don't say…"

I sit back with the others, but continue my attempt to stay out of the conversation. Eventually, everyone begins moving away. We part ways with the other three, leaving them to the still unconscious Monners, and Lavender continues the 'tour'.

"Now, you might have noticed some loudspeakers dotted around the place. They're pretty unimportant, only used for special purposes." She says.

This is pretty boring. Gotta keep up my act.

"Okay. Say, how do you guys keep your electricity running? Do you have a generator or something?" I ask, keeping my voice out of boredom.

"Magic. You know, like we used on Monners." Replies Lavender without hesitation.

Hmm. That appears to be of interest.

"Yeah, I know. What's down here? Why haven't we gone here yet?" I ask with my most curious voice.

"We can't… It's pretty secreti-" Lavender starts.

"Can I have Lavender, Foxtrot, Strap, Alex and Robin please? I need you all for something." announces Mangle's voice through one of the loudspeakers.

"That's not my name…" I growl softly.

"Come on! Mangle doesn't wait!" says Lavender, in a mixture of cheer and gloom. Lavender pulls me all the way to a single door. I read the door before being called inside. It reads: Leader's office.

Oh. I see…

I look at the desk sitting prime in the office. Mangle and Mouldy are sitting behind it.

"Good. You're all here now. Let's start. Mangle, give them the breakdown." says Mouldy.

"Right. We discovered an enemy base within detection range of the caving system here. We might be hidden, but that won't last. You are to go out and sabotage it. Do not engage the enemies! Lavender, you'll be piloting with Mouldy. The rest of you, you'll be helping to get in and sabotage." She says firmly.

I don't think this is a good idea. I think I want out.

"Why is he here then? He hasn't even been here a day!" argues Strap. I begin to back away at a snail's pace.

"Because he'll need experience. He also needs to trust us and accept who he is now, and there's no better way then threatening his life!" counter-argues Mangle. I pick up my pace slightly.

"Good point."

"Now", continues Mangle, "Robin, you'll be looking after Foxtrot, to stop him creeping away, like he is now." I stop dead, ignoring the use of the name, and look at the bird girl. She stamps her foot and a small, almost invisible, chain links her leg to mine. I try to run outside, but I'm stopped about 5 metres away from Robin.

"Sorry, you aren't getting away anytime soon." She says. I sigh and walk back into the group.

"Foxtrot, you'll be-" Mangle starts. I snap

"That isn't my god damn name!" I yell. Everyone jumps back slighty, except for Mangle, who raises her eyebrow.

"My name isn't Foxtrot, it's Foxtrot! Why don-" I stop.

Wait…

"Sit down." orders Mangle.

"But I'm Foxtrot, not Foxtrot!"

Oh no…

"Don't you understand?" asks Lavender softly.

"My name is Foxtrot!" I yell.

This can't be…

"You can only refer to yourself as Foxtrot, not your old name. Deal with it. Move out." Says Mangle firmly. I stand speechless, before being dragged behind Robin. We walk down the restricted hall, passing rooms filled with weaponry. Quite surprisingly, we pass through a set double door, leading into a large open room, with a helicopter sitting in the middle.

"How did you even get this?" I ask Robin quietly.

"We found it in an abandoned cave. Opening and everything else were gone, only the fuel and the copter remained." Robin replies.

Okay. Now that's an accomplishment by the designers.

We climb up into the helicopter and begin to take off. An opening forms above the copter, creating a noticeable hole in the ground. We fly up and, for the first time since my arrival, go outside. I peer down at where the caves should be through the door, but I can't see the opening. Mangle shuts the door. After a long awkward silence, we arrive.

"Alright", says Mangle, "we're here. We are unauthorised, so when we step out, they will be firing. Take who you can out and bolt into cover. We'll sneak through to the base. We'll discuss the plan from there." Mangle opens the door, and gunfire flys through, piercing the thinner side of the helicopter. Robin leans out, providing cover-fire whilst the others jumped out, running inbetween the nearby trees. The others begin to fire, leaving an opening for Robin to run out, with me trailing. The door slams behind us. We navigate toward the base, dodging the splintering trees. Finally, the side of the base comes into full view. A stretch of land seperates the cover and the fencing along the side.

"We have to move quickly, they'll be getting reinforcements from inside very soon. Alex and Robin, you get that power offline to stall them. We'll go round further, and lay some explosives where they hurt." Mangle says. Alex nods and begins to dig a small tunnel quickly. Robin stamps her foot, transferring the chain to Mangle and then follows Alex into the tunnel. We bolt round the back.

I don't see anything…

"I'll dig down. Strap, you bring the explosives down. Foxtrot, you'll be keeping watch behind Strap."says Mangle. Mangle starts digging her own hole. Strap climbs in, followed by myself. We follow Mangle down until she comes a stop.

"Be very quiet and don't move outwards." Mangle commands.

"Why not?" I ask.

"It's too thin." Strap whispers.

Ah. I'll shut up then and let them work. Or maybe…

Panicked cries begin to echo below, and Alex and Robin climb into the little cave opening. Strap gets out her bag of explosives as Mangle uncovers the gas pipes embedded into the roof. I step back and the roof crumbles beneath me.

"Ah!" I yell.

I try to grab Alex's arm, but pull him with me, as well as Mangle due to the chain. All noise ceases. I look around, and see an industrial room, filled with dust and people staring at us. They charge. We bolt past them, with Mangle bowling some over. Then the lights come back on, revealing us to everyone. Gunfire ensues, and we're forced back into the room. Strap lowers her hand, but a soldier dives in front of us and shoots her.

"Strap!" screams Robin.

Alex rams him, rendering him unconscious. He give me a boost, allowing Robin to pull me up, with Mangle extremely close behind. Robin reaches down again, but three soldiers tackle Alex, whilst a fourth aims up into the hole. Robin jumps back.

"Run!" Mangle yells, cutting through all the noise. Robin collects Strap and we bolt out of the hole. The helicopter's rotors are already spinning, waiting for us to arrive. Lavender opens the doorway, almost catching the gunfire spewing in that direction. Soldiers pour out of the entrance to the facility. We pull ourselves inside, and the helicopter immediately departs, avoiding more damage. Mangle slams the door.

Phew. Safe…

* * *

 **Mangle's POV**

* * *

That imbecile!

"You idiot! It's your fault that Alex was captured and it's your fault

that Strap's dying!" I scream at him. I push him, and see slight fear in his eyes.

He has no idea what he just did, he's just scared of me.

"You didn't deserve the mercy we gave you." I hiss. I shove him into the wall and he slumps down unconscious.

"Mangle, Strap wants to says something to you…" Robin says in a solemn tone.

She's still alive?!

I crouch next to Strap, tears in my eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, Strap…"

"I know…" she says almost inaudibly.

"Tell me, please…"

"Onegaishimasu… watashi no sōgi... Watashi no isan o tsukuri nasai... Watashi no yōshi ni tsutaeru... Watashi wa… kanojo o… aishite iru…" she rasps, reverting back to her native language. She takes a sharp breath of air and her eyes roll back into her head.

She's gone. One of my best friends are gone. Because of him!

"Do you know what she said?" asks Mouldy. I look at him, slightly surprised, with my teary eyes.

"No…"

"She asked for her funeral to be of her heritage, and for you to tell her foster sister that… that she loved her." he says emotionally. I sit motionless for the entire flight home. We arrive, albeit destined to hand out bad news.

"I'll go find Penelope. Robin, you take the scoundrel to the cells. Lavender, clean the copter. Mouldy… Please, just organise the funeral…"

I find Penelope inside her room.

You have to do this Mangle. Don't let your feelings toward her get in the way!

"Hi Mangle! What's up?"

"Penelope… I'm sorry… Strap is… She's…" Penelope stands there, shock and hurt on her face.

"She's dead, isn't she?" she asks. I nod slowly.

"She wanted me to tell you she loved you…" Penelope is speechless. Tears begin to well up in the corners of her eyes.

Why Foxtrot? You just scarred her foster sister for life…

"I-I-I do-don't… I-I just… w-who?!" she stutters.

"Foxtrot. The new guy." I reply. Her eyes widen slighty.

"Get out."

"I'm sorry Penelope…"

"GET OUT!" She yells emotionally, grief in the core of her heart. I walk outside, my own tears reforming.

I hope she'll recover soon…

* * *

 **So, what do you think? This chapter is 2.6K words long, which I didn't think would happen. That brings the story up to a whopping 4.6K words! I'm sorry if I combined the third and first dimensions at all, because I do that. Any feedback is appreciated, and I'll see y'all soon.**


	3. Magic

**As you can see, here is chapter three! Following this chapter, the storyline should differ from the original's, with maybe an occasional throwback.**

* * *

Ugghh... F*ck... Where am I?

I awaken in a dark room. There are no windows, a single, large metal door surrounded by stone walls, a wooden bed with a simple straw mattress and a bucket. There is a piece of paper stuck to the wall. I grab it and move under my only light source, a glowing orb that I could never reach.

'Foxtrot' it reads.

'You've certainly stirred up a lot of trouble. Got Strap killed, Alex captured, at least three furs scarred for life...

They're keeping you in that room until Mangle and Mouldy figure out what to do with you. They might create a helmet that will mind control you, but that would take a few months to build. They might just kill you, but I've put a case forward, so they likely won't do that, despite what Mangle thinks. The most probable outcome is that they'll chain you up to someone that can keep you in full check until further notice.

If that's the case, hopefully it will be me.

Yours truly,

Lavender.'

Why did she defend me? Why are any of this mutts defending me!? I'm not one of them!

I just want to go home...

'Foxtrot...' I mutter, confirming that I still can't say my name.

Why did they do this?!

I pick up my empty bucket and slam it against the door. The sound resonates within the cell. A tiny crack opens in the door, presumably my feeding hole. A jarring voice rings out.

"Oi! Don't make me take that bucket away from you."

"Aw, shove it." I yell, throwing the bucket at the door. The sound reverberates, causing my ears to ring softly. The door flies open and a scarred croc hybrid stomps in. He picks up the bucket and tosses it outside. He stomps up to me and shoves me onto the bed, causing it to splinter.

"Listen up here, you little sh*t. I'm required to guard this cell as ordered by Mangle. However, she did not tell me I couldn't smash your fu*king skull in if you decided to piss me off. So, I would recommend you cut the crap and wait patiently. Sit your fat ass down and shut up." he yells, red faced. I nod slowly and he backs off, watching me with every step. He slams the door shut, leaving me with one bucket less.

Geez, he's got a temper… I guess I get to sit here pointlessly then.

* * *

(Mouldy's POV)

* * *

"Don't you have any other ideas?" Mangle asks me.

Why must she disagree?

"Mangle, we must find a way to help him adapt! He did make a mistake, a costly one at that, but we have to disregard that."

"But, to help him discover his magic is… it's suicide."

She didn't just joke about that, did she?

"Mangle, you KNOW that thousands of us committed suicide! Don't joke about things like that!" I yell at her.

"Uhh… sorry… But to teach Foxtrot magic?"

"I have a counter plan if necessary. Get me Ennard and Blue."

"Okay… I'm trusting your judgement."

She's gone. I understand her feelings, but we can't leave any risk of Foxtrot escaping. We must gain his trust completely. If he doesn't and he escapes, he could reveal any number of things about us. Not only that, he'll end up dead, because he is like us now. We're saving him. I've already decided no more missions, but we still need him to defend himself. Ah, Blue and Ennard are here.

"What do you need me for? You know I hate leaving my room." asks Ennard sourly.

"Hold on a second Ennard. Let me address Blue first."

"Yes Mouldy?"

"I need you to retrieve Foxtrot from his cell. Take him to the beginners room"

"Okay." she says and walks out.

"Does this mean what I think it does Mouldy?"

"If you're thinking about Foxtrot with magic, then yes. I need you to prep the beginners room for use. It shouldn't take too long, considering your skills. You'll be teaching him about magic and hopefully showing him his powers."

"Okay… I see why you got me now."

"Go Ennard. Blue's already going to get Foxtrot." I say firmly. He nods and oozes out.

I wonder if Foxtrot will be accepted by the others though…

* * *

(Foxtrot's POV)

* * *

Huh? Oh, I fell asleep. Well, somebody's talking to that dickhead outside. I wonder what they're saying.

"You expect me to let the little motherfu*ker out? You're crazy." says the crocodile.

"Yes, actually. Mouldy requested he be let out." says a female voice.

Hang on, is that Blue? I think it is, but she's hard to recognise.

"Oh, uh… okay?" the crocodile says sheepishly. The door opens gently and Blue walks in.

"Come on Foxtrot. I know you could here our conversation." she states. I walk out behind her and receive a glare from the croc.

"Little twat…" he mutters. We reach a stairwell leading back upstairs and continue past it. She stops in front of a wooden door, with extremely loud noises emanating from it.

What the hell? What is this room?

"Welcome to our beginners room." Blue says.

"Beginners room? What sort of a name is that?" I ask.

"You'll find out. I have to stay outside, you go in." she says. She opens the door and I walk into the pitch black room. The door slams, and I hear it lock. A ball of fire appears in the centre of the room, illuminating a head. Suddenly, the whole room lights up, revealing the sheer scale of the room.

"Impressive, huh? Usually we only use the lower parts, but you're a special case." says the head. I look at him and realise that he is almost just a head with tentacles.

That's just… disgusting.

"What is this room for?" I ask.

"Magic. Mouldy says you get to learn your type."

"What? Magic… as in those balls and stuff?" I ask.

"Yep. Although, I would say that it's a tad more diverse" he says, obviously trying to be friendly.

"You don't want to be here, do you?" I ask, continuing my line of questions.

"You don't say." He says sarcastically. I sigh.

"So, what do I have to do?"

"Simple. Go through a bunch of… 'activities' until something's sparks."

Wait… why did he hesitate? I'll ignore it, for now…

"Okay… What's first?"

"Try to create an air pocket." he says. A large pool uncovers itself.

This seems different…

I climb in, and glass covers the top.

Oh no…

I scramble desperately, attempting to make an air pocket, no matter how small. I begin sinking downwards due to a lack of air and the glass is subsequently removed.

AIR!

I swim up to the surface desperately and take in huge gulps of air, filling my lungs.

"Let me guess, I failed?" I ask sarcastically after catching my breath.

"You'd be correct there. Now, stop this mini tornado." he says, conjuring a 3 metre high tornado into the middle of room.

Hold on, he's serious!

"What!?" I yell into thin air.

He's gone. Sh*t. I should probably run.

I run around and around, avoiding the pull of the slowly growing vacuum. I turn and try to stop it, using my thoughts.

Come on… Stop… Please… Crap.

I close my eyes.

"You okay there?" says a voice. I open my eyes, and realise it's the melted head man.

"You almost killed me." I reply.

"No, I wouldn't do that. I'm not allowed too. Now, climb up there." He says, gesturing to a pillar.

"You can't be serious."

"I am. Do it."

"Can't we do something easier?"

"You have to do it…"

There is no way I'm doing that. No. Way.

"Come on man, please!"

"Fine. Stand next to the wall."

"Okay?"

What's he doing? Am I going to be in mortal danger again?

"Think hot thoughts. I mean, burning hot." he orders.

"Alright?"

I think he means fire… the sun… and boiling water? Woah! My hand… it's making fire!

"So, your power is fire. That means my job is done, because I hate it here. Mouldy, Blue, you're right to come in now!" he yells, slinking off out the door. Mouldy walks in, replacing him.

"So, you have the power of fire. Probably for the best." Mouldy says calmly.

He still doesn't trust me. The feeling's mutual there.

"I have a question for you Foxtrot." Blue asks.

"Yes?"

"How did you convince Ennard to move you onto another test? I mean, you didn't participate in the Earth test before moving to Fire."

"I don't really know. He just agreed."

"That isn't like Ennard… He's usually pretty stubborn." Blue says anxiously.

"Don't ask me." I say.

"Anyway, Blue, could you take Foxtrot to his new room? He'll get lost otherwise." Mouldy asks without straying from his usual composure.

"Sure thing. This way, Foxtrot.

Oh geez, more walking. I see the croc isn't at his post anymore either. I wonder what they meant about Ennard though. Why would he do that?

* * *

(Penelope's POV)

* * *

I have to let her rest… she's gone…

 _It's Foxtrot… He did this…_

What?!

 _You can avenge her…_

No, Penelope. Don't let those voices get to you. You have to fight them.

 _It's all his fault…_

It wasn't his fault, it was a mistake!

 _He knew what he was doing… you can't let him get away with this…_

No! I have to let her go…

 _He's human… he isn't like the rest of us… he can't handle the thought of even being near us…_

That's true, but he's learning… I think.

 _He's a threat… He killed Strap… He had Alex captured… I hope you will see my point…_

"Are you okay in there Penelope? You've been in your room for ages…" asks Mangle from outside.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just recovering."

"Well, could you come out here? We all miss you."

"Fine, I'll cave. Hold on a sec."

Ow! What the- I haven't felt one of those twinges in forever… I shouldn't mention it though.

 _I know you'll come too Penelope… I'll be waiting…_

I won't ever listen to you.

 _No, you most definitely will, Miss Penelope… All in due time…_

* * *

(? POV)

* * *

Let's see… They're all here. Good.

"We must discuss a certain problem recently introduced into our society."

"Is it the newbie? Foxtrot?"

"Yes, that is correct. We cannot allow him to stay with us. He is too dangerous to keep around. He has already murdered someone, and had another taken away to our enemies. We have to get rid of him."

"But how are we going to accomplish that? We can't release him, it'd be too dangerous for all of us."

"That's simple. We kill him."

"You can't be serious…"

Of course. Now is when they question me.

"Yes. We are the true Furs. The ones who have been enlightened. We must protect the others at all costs, so they may be enlightened themselves. We must remove Foxtrot… no… David Morse from the picture. He is a threat to our society."

"Alright… Whatever you say Mister-"

Idiot!

"You know not to speak my name. Someone could be listening."

"But we're the only ones who know about this place."

"Not necessarily. Somebody could have followed you by chance."

"That is true. But, back to the point, how would we remove him from the picture?"

Ohohoho…

"I have my ways."

And he won't see it coming…

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter is going to be a little different. I have to thank the 300+ people who have read the story, I really appreciate it. My pal Zirxces (whose story you should check out) and I set up an Amino for you guys to use. Join using the ID here:** **FursThe** **. Apart from that, see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Log Entry Alpha

**Wow! I'm actually really happy to say this! All of you have been reading my stories every day for two months straight, as well as helping Furs to reach 500 views! I give my thanks to you all, and provide another chapter of Furs.**

* * *

LOG ENTRY BOOK ALPHA

* * *

(Entry #287 - 23/02/27)

A group of Furs attempted to sabotage our base today. However, after entering, they were quickly discovered. We injured one of them badly and captured another, but the rest managed to escape. The captured Fur seems to be a male of roughly 18 years. He seems to have fox-like appendages of a pink and white colour. The Fur has been put into a sleep in a cell and will be interrogated when he awakens. If that fails, we have permission to experiment on him. Security is also being increased and strengthened around the perimeter to prevent further break-ins or attacks.

* * *

(Entry #290 - 26/02/27)

Over the past few days, the subject has refused to cooperate with us. He refuses to speak a word, and has been locked up so as to not harm any more guards with his magical capabilities. We are going to attempt to use a lie detector combined with truth serem, but it is doubtful that the combination will succeed. The hole created by the break-in is yet to be fixed, and the room is off limits. We have secondary orders to trace the helicopter's flight path, however, the tracks have been hidden too well. We'll continue our attempts to locate the tracks.

* * *

(Entry #294 - 02/03/27)

The subject has created a field which we are unable to penetrate. It has trapped him inside his room, and appears to dissipate when he is unconscious. As this is written, operatives are moving into his room to inject him with the truth serum. Other operatives have been deployed to search out the Furs' base. The location of the break-in has been re-opened, and we are certain that this room will be safe from further attacks, despite the low possibility. The Commander is due to visit in two days to see our captured Fur.

* * *

(Entry #296 - 04/03/27)

The Commander visited our base today, and was introduced to our Fur. The Fur seemed to be more cooperative, possibly due to the truth serum. The Commander was impressed with the capture, but was startled to hear about the break-in. He recommended we extend the fence downwards using metal sheets so as to prevent cutting through. He is joining us here so he can attempt to interrogate the Fur. There have currently been no reports back from the active operatives, though I am looking forward to reading them.

* * *

(Entry #301 - 09/03/27)

The Fur has been of no use yet. He has been constantly blabbering between his naps and meals. The Commander suggested two different methods of approach, being direct control via brain implants or indirect control via forms of hypnosis. Neither has been decided on. The reports came in today. Most were uninteresting, but one had some useful information for us. According to it, a cave was discovered by one group. Inside it were a group of torn bodies and a single Fur. Apparently he was unkept, probably meaning he was evicted by the others or the like. When the little group approached him, he was mumbling to himself. When they got close enough, he lashed out at them. He took down three of the five operatives before being shot himself. His body is going to be transported back to our labs for examination.

* * *

(Entry #303 11/03/27)

After intense discussions, hypnosis was decided upon being the primary control method. The Fur has been taken away to another private chamber to begin his conditioning with our therapist. The body was returned to us, and a full examination has begun. Upon first looks however, he has a drastically different appearance to our live Fur. The examination is focused on this particular aspect.

* * *

(Entry #306 14/03/27)

The examination was concluded today. The Fur apparently had some form of radiation induced brain damage. It was also concluded that this was the cause for the change in appearance. According to the Commander, the conditioning of the Fur is going well. He is not putting up much resistance, allowing an easier job. The Commander is going to attempt to convert him so he can see our point of view.

* * *

(Entry #313 21/03/27)

It appears that after many hardworking days, the Fur has finally accepted our ways. He is obedient and seemingly loyal, as he follows each command with the utmost respect. His physical training is going to begin after a minor operation to implant a tracker into his skull. The Commander has come up with a plan to infiltrate and destroy the Furs. It involves our Fur, code named '000', being sent back to Furs' base under the false implication that he has escaped. Once the base has been inflitrated, he can be brought out of this illusion and used to kill the Furs. A wonderful plan, I think…

* * *

(Entry #315 23/03/27)

The Furs' training has started today, 1 month after his initial capture. The operation went extremely well, leaving no marks of where the tracker was implanted. The tracker also comes with a extra function, allowing quick mutation and restoration. The Fur is currently working on his basic combat skills, improving them past his pre-exisiting point. The Commander stated that all work on a possible cure is to be dropped, by order of the defence minister. I'm not entirely sure about this though, because why kill them if they can be cured? It's an interesting thing, that's for sure.

Signing off,

Lieutenant Charles.

* * *

 **So, a bit different, eh? I accidentally added a minor reference to the old Furs story, but decided to keep it in, so… :p. You're all the best for helping me reach two months straight. If you have any questions, comments, or the like, leave a review or PM me.**


	5. Escape

**Welcome back. It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry for such a large hiatus. I really was focusing on the schoolwork side of things (and probably dead memes because procrastination). However, I now have an actual computer to work on! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the rest on 2018!**

* * *

(Penelope's POV)

* * *

I wake up, covered in sweat. There doesn't seem to anything around me that could've woken me up. I've clearly had a nightmare, but it's a mystery to me what it was about. All I remember was a fleeting glance of Foxtrot and some rabbit dude.

"Penelope?" I hear a voice ask from outside. I glance at my clock, which states the time is almost 2:30 am.

"Uh… Yes?" I ask politely, opening up the door to see a horse outside.

"You were banging against the wall, you woke me up. Are you alright? " He asks wearily. Was I really jolting around that much?

"Sorry, I was having a nightmare of sorts. I have no clue what it was about though."

"It's fine. Just be careful. You were definitely moving around, so it couldn't have been at all good. Maybe it's best you stay awake for a bit." He says. He shuts the door and moves back to his room. I sit down in my chair situated in front of my desk. What the hell could I have been dreaming about? Unless…

' _It doesn't matter how much you try to block her out Penelope… It will be with you forever…'_

'No… Go away. I don't need to listen to you. I won't'

' _I still find it amusing that we talk as though we're separate beings. I'm only part of you…'_

'You're not! You're something that's attempting to control me'

' _Now, now. I'm not doing anything… I'm just getting you to listen to reason, that's all. Just stop and listen.'_

'Fine, I will. But I don't think that what you said in previous times was okay…'

' _Good… Don't you see Penelope? Why you had that nightmare? It's because it's Foxtrot's fault… He's a human. It's the human's fault that she was killed. He set her up for death by the hands of more humans.'_

'I… I… I don't… That can't be right…'

' _You know it is Penelope. And all of those who protect him are threat to you and the others…'_

'No. I know Mangle would never harm any Fur. You can't speak the truth'

' _Oh, I am. You'll see'_

* * *

(Foxtrot's POV)

* * *

What is wrong with me… I just… I think I'm homesick? I don't know…

I jump out of my bed and step outside. The security must've been dialled down, because I'm not being guarded as closely as I was when I got my own room. Not that I really want it…

I walk down the hall, and spot Blue guarding the end.

"Stop, Foxtrot." She grunts.

"Aww, I'm not even allowed a little walk?"

"Nope. There's a reason you're in isolation." She says firmly.

"But-" I protest.

"Go back to bed, Foxtrot. Even if I wanted to let you through, I'm not going to disobey a direct order from Mangle" She sighs. I walk back my room. I look up at the roof and see a vent. I'm going to escape.

I grab the vent covering and carefully remove it. I bring my bed out from the wall and climb on top. I pull myself into the vent with ease. I see claw marks all through the vents, presumably made by some fur. Now… Where to go?

I choose to go left, following the vent along until a drop occurs. I jump down and break open another vent covering below me, crashing into the room directly below. The occupant wakes with a start.

"Ah!" I grunt. There is a long silence between us both.

"Foxtrot?" A familiar voice asks. Could that be...?

"Lavender? Is that you?" I ask, warily. The dust settles down, allowing me to see her staring at me, with a cross of amusement, tiredness and puzzlement on her face.

"Well, yes. But why are you in my room in the middle of night?" she queries, with a slight blush on her face.

"I... er…" I stutter, attempting to find a way of wording my sentence. She giggles, only making me more uncomfortable. Why did it have to be her?

"It's fine Foxtrot. I'm more interested in why you were in the ventilation system." I freeze for a second, wondering if I should tell her. I know she'll feel bad about it, but…

"It's because… because I'm escaping Lavender. I'm going home. I didn't mean to fall into your room, so I'm sorry for waking you up." I say. Lavender smiles sadly, before changing to a more serious face.

"I'll help you, Foxtrot." She states determined. My cheeks burn softly.

"W-wait? Really? Thank-you Lavender!" I say loudly, just short of yelling. She shushes me.

"Lift me up there and I'll pull you up." She says. I oblige.

"So which-"

"This way." She says, cutting me off. We pass over many rooms, twisting and turning before reaching a spot where we could go up.

"Where are we, Lavender?" I ask. She lets out a soft giggle.

"I know this place like the back of my hand. We're directly above Mouldy and Mangle's quarters, and the only ways out pass through here. Be careful" She says. I freeze.

"I might want to leave… but if we're caught, then we'll both get locked up. " I protest.

"I just said the only ways pass through here. Unless you plan on heading back, just follow my lead." She sighs. She violently scratches the vents as she passes over, before turning and gesturing at me to come over as well.

"Why would I do that?!" I protest.

"Trust me, it'll work." She replies calmly. I pass over, copying her. Neither wakes up, despite both twitching.

"How did you-" I begin

"Doesn't matter right now. We're almost outside, like you wanted."

"Wait, what?" I say. Are we really that close already? It can't have been more than 20 minutes, at most.

"Yep. It's just up." Lavender pushes on a part of the metal ceiling above, causing it to disappear and a grate opening to appear in its place. I'm actually, genuinely dumbfounded.

"Cool."

"Let's go Foxtrot. We can explore!" Lavender exclaims as she jumps out of the vent onto the surrounding grass. I laugh before remembering why I even decided to do this.

"Yeah… We could go anywhere… but I'm going home." I sigh.

''Are you still sure?"

"Yes Lavender. I'm going either with or without you."

"I'm coming. I said so not half an hour ago. But do you have any clue as to which direction your home even is?" She asks seriously. I didn't think about this…

"Uhh…"

"It's fine. Let's into the woods until the sunrise. You'll be able to determine it better then." She states. I think she's right.

"Okay… Let's do that."

* * *

(Mangle's POV)

* * *

What was that?

"Mangle! Wake up!" someone yells from outside. I get up and open the door. Foxtrot's guard is standing outside.

"What's wrong? It's six in the morning…" I say drearily.

"Foxtrot's… gone." She says.

"Wait, what? F*CK!" I yell, punching the wall.

"It appears he escaped via the ventilation system. What should we do?" She says. I sigh loudly.

"Get some people up. Guard the surface vent exit. He can't enter any rooms if they're occupied. However, station someone on each floor just in case. Send Scratch into the vents to search for him. If he isn't found by nine, we'll send out a search party." I practically growl.

"Right. I'll do that." She says. I shut the door and sit down. I breathe deeply, caressing my sore and now swelling hand. Why'd you do this Foxtrot? You just had to go and stuff everything up. AGAIN. I swear to god, Mouldy is lucky I'm so tolerant with you. Sometimes, I'd rather just rip your head right off of your neck. Hmm… I suppose I should help look for him as well though. Oh well, best to tell Mouldy first. He's in charge of this place, after all.

* * *

(Foxtrot's POV)

* * *

Ugh… Did I fall asleep? Ah well, we're out. I can go home. Now, where's Lavender?

"Lavender?" I ask quietly. I feel slight movement on my lap. I look down and there is a peacefully napping Lavender using my legs as a pillow. My cheeks feel like they're practically on fire. I carefully slide out from under her whilst simultaneously lowering her head onto the ground. She groans softly as I place her head onto ground.

I think I'll just leave her for a couple of minutes. I'll just go and take a piss while she wakes up. I have to admit, Lavender is pretty cute when she sleeps. That was just slightly… unexpected.

"Fox-trot? Where are you?" She says wearily

"Oh, uh… Hold on a sec." I say awkwardly. I finish up and head back to a slightly disorientated Lavender.

"We're in the forest closest to the caves, right?" she asks politely. I nod.

"I believe that's right. I'm surprised you needed reminding."

"I didn't. I was just gauging how far we were away."

"Why?"

"Because knowing Mangle, she'll get people to search for us. At least until we reach a certain point." She explains.

"I see. We should get moving then."

"You're right. Let's go." She says. We stand up and begin moving away from the caves. We come out of the shrub and we can see for miles. The ground is remarkably flat, with only a few trees lining the horizon.

"Whoa… That's pretty flat."

"That's why we live here. Anyone can been seen from a mile away on top of that hill."

"So we should get away from here then." I decide. Lavender nods.

"Right" she says. We practically sprint across the large flat, but we seem to barely cover any distance. I take a deep breath and keep running. It takes an extremely long time, but we eventually reach more forest.

"Let's… take… a… quick… break…" Lavender huffs.

"Yeah…" I puff back. We practically collapse onto the ground. Lavender laughs.

"You know, Foxtrot? I haven't been outside the colony in a long time. It feels pretty good just to feel stuff like the sun on my back after so long." She says smiling.

"I wasn't down there for long, maybe a couple of months at most. But I can definitely agree" I say, nodding.

"It gets so cramped down in the caverns. To be brutally honest, sometimes it feels like a prison. I know it did to you, at least."

"Oh, yeah. There's a reason I'm escaping." I say. Lavender sighs.

"Let's get going. By the way, where do you even live, Foxtrot?

"I live in the suburbs of London. Chelsea, to be precise."

"Right. I'll lead the way."

* * *

(?'s POV)

* * *

I do believe that it is time for me to address the others. I should go now.

"Sir! I've just been informed that Foxtrot has escaped!" shouts one of my followers, barging into my private room. I scowl. I lift my hand, presenting the lengthy nails.

"JUST **WHAT** DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I snap. I begin stomping towards him, my feet making audible sounds despite the thick padding.

"Well… I… er… was coming… to tell you something?" he stutters fearfully. I lower my practically clawed hand.

"Proceed."

"Well sir, I was coming to inform that Foxtrot has escaped. He was discovered missing earlier this morning."

"I see. This could be a true threat to us if the sh*tbag is captured. It would only help the humans come even closer to finding this colony."

"Mangle sent out a search party with no results, sir. But she'll probably use the audio systems to locate and subsequently retrieve him."

"Ahh. If that's the case, then I'll be able to stage our plan. Then upon her return, Foxtrot won't be around for much longer."

"I trust your plan will be great, sir."

"You'd better." I warn. I shove him aside and exit the room.

"Where are you going?" He asks nervously.

"To address the others. This will be important news. Come." I have a feeling that we should be able to enact my plan within a few days if things go well. And that is truly what I hope for.

* * *

 **Well… I really hope that I don't have to take another large hiatus like that again. It matters to me, because any one of you guys that reads any of my stories, I care about. So, on that minor sappy note, I'll bid you farewell.**

 **For now.**


	6. Family

**Updates to the story, as you can probably tell, are going to be less frequent than previously. This is so I can write the story to a standard I feel more acceptable, where I'm able to flesh out my ideas before writing them. Expect an update every month or two. Maybe if you're lucky, you'll get two in a month.**

* * *

(Foxtrot's POV)

* * *

"We've been walking for hours, Lavender." I complain.

"And?"

"Are you sure you actually know where we're heading?"

"Yes, Foxtrot. I'm quite sure. But at this rate, it'll take us days to get there." She replies calmly. I go to reply, but am cut off by an almost invisible object flying past with a whiz. It impacts the ground metres from us, digging itself into the dirt. A gunshot follows prominently. Lavender throws me to the ground.

"What the f*ck was that?!" I yell.

"I think it was a stray shot from somewhere." She says. More gunshots sound before silencing.

"Lavender, we should get out of here…"

"No… We should investigate. These are remarkably close to the colony."

"We aren't armed! We'll get slaughtered!"

"Relax, we'll just scout. I just… we need to find why they're here. Now let's go." She commands. I reluctantly follow. We walk for a while, following the sound of the gunshots before spotting some targets on top of a hill. A large open field spans across in almost every direction. We cautiously peer over the side of the hill to see what's occurring.

"What is that?" I gasp, mouth gaping. A white beast, bordering on 3 meters tall. It has a chain around its neck, but it's not being held. It's charging through the field, directly toward some targets in the other direction to us. It smashes through them, shredding them into tiny pieces.

"That thing, it looks dangerous." Lavender whispers. The beast begins to twitch violently.

"What the hell?!" I yell under my breath. It begins to shrink down, assuming a more human-like form.

"It can't be… It's Alex…" Lavender says, her voice wavering. Everything goes silent. His head turns toward us.

"SIR!" He shouts at the top of his voice. We duck down.

"We need to go! Now!" I urge.

"Agreed" says Lavender. We look for a spot to run, but there's only open fields.

"THERE ARE TWO PEOPLE SPYING BEYOND THAT HILL! SHOULD WE ATTACK THEM?!" Alex yells. We bolt away, as bullets begin pelting the ground practically right behind us. I glance back.

Sh*t.

"Lavender, look out!" I yell, as Alex comes barrelling towards us. She barely rolls out of the way, before taking off in another direction.

Where is she going?!

"SURRENDER NOW, OR YOU WILL BE KILLED!" one of the soldiers shouts. I keep running, but I can hear Alex getting closer. I feel a sharp pain in my back as I'm forced to the ground. Alex picks me up and carries me over to the soldiers.

"Well… You caught me…" I sigh.

"Where's the other one?" the soldier asks.

Of course! I can buy Lavender time to escape if I can just keep them here, even if just for a few minutes!

"You won't find her." I bluff.

"Tell me, right this instant o-

"No. You won't find her. And I'm not giving any clues." I say childishly. The soldier's eye twitches with anger. He shoves me onto the ground.

"We aren't playing some game of hide and seek, vermin! TELL ME, THIS INSTANT!" He bellows.

"Wow. Somebody's got an anger issue."

"Get. Him." He commands to Alex.

Oh well… I guess this is how I die. As a fur, by my own country's military. I shouldn't stop now though, every second counts.

"Go ahead. I know she's safe." I say. Alex raises his claw, not hesitating a moment from what I said. I close my eyes and wait for the inventible. I hear an engine, rapidly closing in. I open my eyes as Lavender races around the hill, almost flipping the jeep she's driving. She collides with Alex at full force, rendering him momentarily unconscious.

"GET IN" She yells at me. I leap into the jeep, and she takes off again before the soldiers even have a chance to react.

"Thanks Lavender…" I pant.

"Well… I wasn't just going to leave you there!" She says beaming.

"So… How long do you think this will take us now?" I inquire.

"Only a few hours, I think. Not a hundred percent certain though." She replies. She squirms in her seat.

"Uncomfortable?" I ask.

"Tail!" She exclaims. We both laugh.

This is going to be a good couple of hours.

* * *

(Mangle's POV)

* * *

"Somehow, he managed to evade us Mould. It's been all day. He could genuinely be anywhere by this point in the day."

"No. I know which direction he's heading."

"How!?"

"I was notified earlier that the military was conducting an exercise a little too close to here for comfort. By the time we got there… The place was in shreds and the soldiers were gone."

"So, unless it was some rogue person…"

"…It would've been him. That means he's heading roughly South-East. Not only that, but he's was audibly heard stating he was homesick to himself."

"Hold on… I have an idea Mould. I'll go act on it."

"Go right ahead. If you think you can catch him, you have my permission. I really don't need you. I've got Ryu coming to visit me to talk with me about some problems on the lower levels."

"Okay. I hope I find him. He'll probably end up causing more harm than good." I say. I exit the room and bump straight into Penelope.

"Sorry!" She squeaks. I blush lightly before regaining my composure.

"It's fine" I say calmly. She steps out of my road.

"Where are you going, Mangle?"

"Well… I'm having to go and find Foxtrot." I tell her. She tears up ever so slightly.

"But… why? The colony is better off without him, right?"

"I wish I could agree with you… But we need him here. He's a fur, and he puts everyone at risk being out there."

"Mangle… He killed Strap… He's dangerous."

"I know, but… that was my fault. I put him into the field way too early."

"I don't care! It was him who caused it!" She yells, bursting into full blown tears. I stay silent and let her vent for a minute.

"Pen… I… It has to happen…" I say. She stares at me before giving me a hug. I blush heavily

"Mangle… I don't want you to go… If he hurts you I'll… have no one left. I LOVE YOU!" She sobs.

I'm speechless… She feels… The same…

"I love you too…" I whisper. She looks deeply into my eyes, as if she's checking to see if I am being genuine.

"Maybe you should get him." She sighs. I nod.

"I will. And he'll pay for escaping. Perhaps you'll want to help us torture him?" I ask. She giggles.

"Yeah. That'll be fun. At least it'll be payback… For Strap…" She says. I turn away, leaving her to own devices. I glance back and see her curl up into a ball on the ground.

That's concerning… Oh well... I have a misfit to catch. Time to get to work.

* * *

(Ryu's POV)

* * *

"Sir?" Someone squeaks. I sigh.

"What?" I grumble.

'Well… er… I just saw Mangle leave the colony. She's going to get Foxtrot."

"As I predicted. I'll be seeing Mouldy now then it seems."

"What are you going to do sir?"

"Now that she's gone, I can take Mouldy out of the Picture. Pass me that pistol." I command. He feebly places the silenced pistol in my paw. I walk outside of my self-made office and begin climbing the flights of stairs to the top level. A dark eyed Monners brushes past me as I reach the top. I head into Mouldy's room, gun hidden behind my back.

"Ahh… Ryu. You're here early. Take a seat"

"Yes… Now let's get down to business."

"Right. You wanted to talk about the lower levels, correct?"

"Yes. Lately, we have been feeling that we have been neglected."

"What do you mean?"

"We feel that you have been giving us crap for too long. And so…" I trail off. I stand up and raise the gun. He raises his hands.

"Don't do it, Ryu." He says. I ignore him and pull the trigger. The bullet passes right through his right side and he slumps onto the floor.

"What… was… even… the… point… of… that…" He wheezes.

"Simple. We needed you out of the way. Now we can take out Foxtrot much more easily, magic man."

"You… Bastard…" He gasps. I glance at him once more before shooting directly through the heart. I walk out and go to address my supporters.

I'll order them to guard the interrogation room. Knowing Mangle, she should teleport there. They can grab Mangle before she has a chance to even react. I also need a second in command. But I'm sure everyone will be pleasantly surprised with the current circumstances...

"Sir?" A quiet voice says. I look down and see Penelope staring up at me, curled into a ball.

Not her. She seems fragile.

"What?" I ask sternly.

"What did you just do?"

"I killed him." I say bluntly. She begins to shake slightly and places her head back into her legs. I ignore her and continue down. I pass one of my followers who is extremely well equipped for combat. I decide to stop him.

"What do you want, sir?" He exclaims gloomily.

"I have a proposition for you."

"What is it sir?"

"Well…"

* * *

(Foxtrot's POV)

* * *

Lavender slows down and pulls up next to an opening into the Thames. It's practically midnight, so no one should be awake.

"Right, time to get out." She tells me. I oblige and exit the jeep.

We've already agreed to dump the car in the Thames. And luckily, they're doing construction here. We don't have to go in with the car!

She jumps out and grabs a brick from the nearby construction site. She throws the brick onto the acceleration pedal, sending the car hurtling forward into the water. She grasps my arm.

"Lavender?" She shushes me.

"I'm going to take us somewhere. Maybe you'll be able to find your way home from there." She whispers. She leads me to a dilapidated building. We leap a nearby fence and enter the building. Lavender smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask.

"I've been here before. It's where I stayed when, well… y'know."

"Oh! That place! This is it?"

"Yeah… It's pretty worn down now… We haven't been here for years, and by the looks of it, neither has anyone else." She sighs. I attempt open a window, but it's been rusted shut. I pick and throw one of the lingering rats through it instead, breaking the window.

Wait a second… IS THIS PLACE WHERE I THINK IT IS?!

"Lavender! I think that just across the road might be Chelsea Academy! That's my school!" I say excitedly.

"And you didn't realise this before… how?"

"Nobody said I was a quick thinker."

"Anyway, does that mean…"

"That I know where to go? Yeah!"

"I see…" She sniffles, "…I just wanted to spend some time here. Just a day. With you"

"Oh… do you want to stay here?" I ask. She looks up at me.

"I don't want you to go alone Foxtrot… but I think you should."

"Lavender..."

"I know it's probably for the best. Consider this our goodbye." She says, teary eyed.

Should I? No… I shouldn't tell her, that would make it worse…

"I'll miss you." I say, getting emotional myself. I walk up to her and kiss her cheek. I turn around head outside.

"Goodbye…" Her voice faintly says.

I'm never going to see her again… I won't see any of them again… Huh. This is turning out more bittersweet than I thought. But at least I remember Lots Road meets Cremorne and then Old Church… Because that means I'll really be home.

I stop in front of my house. I knock on the door. There's no answer. I grab the spare key hidden away in the potted fern. It's time. I step inside.

"MUM?! DAD?! I'M HOME!" I yell.

I don't care what the time is, they have to know.

A huge crash occurs upstairs. Thumping occurs as my parents run down the stairs.

"David!" Mum yells. She hugs me tightly, missing my tail by inches.

"You have no idea how worried we were." Dad says.

"No, I've been through the same thing. I've been worrying about you."

"Well don't worry anymore. We've even been talking with the defence minister about the Furs over dinners." Mum says professionally.

Ugh… Not the trout fillets…

"You must have been through a lot." Dad says.

"Uh-huh. You've got no idea what I've been through" I reply, breaking away from Mum's tight grasp to give my dad a hug.

"You should tell us, sweetie." Mum says.

"Maybe you could even give us the location of their base." Dad implies.

"Sit down. Let's talk." Mum orders. She heads for the light switch. I freeze up.

I can't tell them the location of the base! That'd be mass murder! Sh*t… if Mum turns on that light they'll discover I'm a Fur.

The light fills the room. Mum and Dad take a moment to process the information.

"David…" Dad starts, the moods on their faces rapidly changing.

"You're a… a…"Mum stutters. I stare blankly.

"You're one of them" Dad spits.

"No… I'm the same!" I insist. Dad runs up the stairs.

"Mum… Please…" I plead. She ignores me. She picks up a chair and charges me. I duck under it, but don't retaliate. She swings repeatedly, but I dodge each time.

I can't hurt my own parents… Can I?

Dad thunders down the stairs, pistol in hand. He fires at me and misses.

"Don't make me do it, David. We only need to capture and interrogate you." He says. I ignore him.

Looks like I have to… For my friends…

I flick the dining table in front of me, forcing Mum to step back and giving me a temporary shield from Dad.

But what to do with my precious seconds?

"How could you, David. How could you betray us? We're your parents." Mum questions.

"Why? Because they're my friends." I reply. I light a small ball of fire in my palm by accident.

I forgot I even had powers…

"I can't believe it. You're a piece of vermin, like all of them." Hisses Mum. I peep up and smirk.

"I prefer the term Half Fox, thanks." I say, stealing Mangle's line. I toss the fireball at them and leap out the still open door. I stand up and my dad fires.

This one's gonna hit!

I close my eyes. I feel an impact on my front. I open my eyes again. It's Mangle!

"Yeah, he's one of us." she grunts, "but we'd rather have him alive." She teleports away, but we only get a few blocks away, almost back to Lavender's safe-house.

"Mangle… You saved me…" I say in minor awe.

"No need to thank me. It isn't the first time I've saved your arse."

"Why'd you only teleport here though?"

"I don't have enough energy to make it back home. It's pretty tiring coming all the way here. Now come on, we're going to a safe-house that-'

"You mean the one that Lavender's at right now?" I ask. Mangle stays silent.

"Of course she is." Mangle says disgustedly. She begins limping away.

"What happened to your leg?" I ask. She smiles.

"You did."

* * *

 **Finally! This is done! Sometimes I'm too slack I swear. Anyway, interesting fact about the locations in this chapter. They're all real places in the suburb of Chelsea. At least I'm not slack on pointless research, I guess. (I also have a spot in the English countryside for the Furs' base, for some reason) Anyway, until next time, I bid you farewell.**


	7. Return

**Hooray I'm an unreliable twat! Anyway enjoy this while I spend 10 years making the next chapter.**

* * *

(Foxtrot's POV)

We're back… I wonder how Lavender is going to feel…

"Foxtrot, get your head out of the clouds." Mangle says.

"Oh! Uh, sorry." I reply sheepishly. Mangle giggles.

"To be honest, it's what I expect from you." She smiles. I awkwardly smile back as I knock.

Why is she being so nice? I ran away… This wasn't the welcome I was expecting, definitely not from Mangle of all people.

"Who's there?" Lavender calls from the other side of the door.

"It's me." I say. Lavender throws open the door before practically tackling me. She squeezes me so tightly, I can barely breathe.

"Uh… Lavender?" Mangle says. Lavender looks at her. She blushes heavily and slowly walks back inside. We both walk in.

"F-f-Foxtrot… I-I thought you w-were leaving!" Lavender stutters. I laugh hollowly.

"My parents weren't too accepting of the entire concept that I was a half-fox, as Mangle puts it."

"I saved his ass again from his parents. Got my leg injured in the process." Mangle chimes in. She half glares at Lavender.

"B-but why are you here Mangle?" Lavender asks.

"Isn't it a little obvious?" Mangle responds sarcastically.

"Not really…"

"I came to stop him from reuniting with his parent, because I had a feeling something bad would happen. And I got here in the nick of time."

"Uh-huh…"

"Anyway, I needed a place to stay. So I came here." Mangle finishes. I nod.

"And I knew you would be here as well, Lavender" I say. She smiles softly.

"You might be able to tell Foxtrot, but I cleaned up the place just a bit." Lavender exclaims humbly. Mangle sighs and looks at me.

"Look, I need a quick rest before I'm able to take you back to the caves. Have fun with her." She says, almost spitting the last word out. She goes into the single bedroom. The bed audibly creaks as she climbs onto it. Lavender visibly relaxes.

"So…" I say awkwardly.

"Let's just chill. Give Mangle her rest."

* * *

(Blue's POV)

* * *

I climb the stairs up to the top level. I pass Penelope, who appears to have fallen asleep curled into a ball. I open Mouldy's door, but he isn't there. I walk in and sit at his desk.

"Mouldy? I'm here for that meeting we organised." I say. No-one responds. I shrug and head over to the other door, where his private quarters are. I knock. There's still no response. I turn to head back to the front of the desk.

Well sh*t. That's where he is. Who in their right mind would kill him?! This is bad… I have to warn the rest of the colony.

"Blue. You weren't supposed to see that." A voice says. I turn around. Monners is standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean, Monners? And why are you being so overly dramatic?"

"Simple, Blue. An uprising."

"Lead by you? Really?"

"No. But you definitely won't get to see who's in charge." She says menacingly.

"I do believe you're wrong." I taunt. Monners raises her eyebrow.

"You're resorting to a taunt before we've even begun. Pathetic." She tuts. She leaps over the desk and pins me to the ground in a single move. I throw her off me and run for the door. She grabs my leg and throws me into the wall, winding me in the process.

"Since when were you good at fighting?" I wheeze.

"Always have been. I'm just hyped up too often to fight." She replies cockily. I inhale deeply, analysing my route. I push off the wall and head headfirst towards her. She knocks me onto the ground.

Perfect.

I pull her legs out from under her and roll outside the door. I slam it shut, but she puts her hand into the doorframe. She yells in pain.

"Why'd you do that then?" I taunt again. She throws the door open and chases me down the stairwell. I stop. She doesn't. I trip her up and she rolls down the stairs, audibly hitting the bottom. I climb back up the stairs before dashing into the closest room. I hide in the bed to fool her. Monners thunders up the stairs.

"F*CK! SHE GOT AWAY!" Monners yells. I hear her stomp around the hallway, hitting every door that she passes. She hits mine. It breaks. She peers inside, staring at me directly before shrugging it off. She heads off into the tunnels. I climb out of the bed.

I'm going to follow her.

* * *

(Darren's POV)

* * *

I arrive at school. Dylan gives me a nod. Shirley blows me a kiss. Willie, the caretaker, gives me a sip of his whiskey.

It's like I've taken on his life. But it's not the same. Not without David.

I throw my bag into my locker.

"Oi Darren! Let's chuck some stones mate." shouts Oscar, my Australian friend. We cross the road and start chucking stones through the windows of the opposite building.

I wish I could help him, wherever he is…

The bell goes off. Oscar turns and goes inside. I throw one more stone.

"Ow." Somebody grunts from inside.

"What the hell?" I say. I recognise that voice…

"Why'd you do that?" the voice growls.

"I think I should be asking who the hell you are."

"I'm David. Who the hell are you?" He asks.

"I'm Darren…" I trail off.

Wait a second!

"IS THAT YOU?!" we both yell.

"No freaking way!" I say.

"Come on up. I'll tell you everything!" He says. A second voice says something indistinguishable.

"Uh… who else is there?" I ask.

"Doesn't matter… just come up for now." He insists. I ignore the second bell and jump the fence to go inside. David opens the door for me.

"Nice hat you've got there…" I say sarcastically. He laughs awkwardly.

"Yeah…"

"So, how have you been? Where'd you go? How'd you get back?" I ask in rapid succession.

"Slow down, I can only answer so many questions." he says.

"Okay, okay. So, I know what happened, but where did the Furs take you? And what did they do?"

"I'll tell you… but you have to keep this secret alright?"

"I will." I say, nodding.

"Alright… they took me to their, well, base I guess. But I discovered something there."

"What is it?" I ask curiously. He laughs lightly.

"They aren't that bad."

"Are you the real David?" I ask jokingly.

"Darren. I need to tell you something, okay?" He says seriously.

"Uh… sure."

"Darren…" He trailed off. He stood up and took off his hat.

"You're… a fur…" I say slowly. He laughs awkwardly.

"Yeah… I'm not the only one here though. Come out Lavender!" He says. Another fur comes around the corner. She's cute.

"H-hi…" She says timidly. I sit there in shock.

"Oi, Darren. Wake up will you?" David says. I stare blankly at his chest.

"David… How could this happen…"

"Look Darren, it's a long story. But I have a two things to ask of you."

"I-I…" I stutter, before looking him in the eye, "Sure. Even if you're a fur, I'll do it for you. You're still David."

"First, don't tell anyone about this. It'll be a death sentence for you, and us.

"Oh."

"Second, I need you to spy on my parents and their proximity to finding us. If they do, all of us will be dead…"

"Why me? Why not another Fur?"

"Look man, this idea was on the fly. Plus, if they catch a Fur they'll be shot on the spot. You have a chance to escape."

"But how will I keep in contact with you?" I ask.

"Lavender, your turn."

"R-right." She said, taking a deep breath, "Well, you see… We have got a phone. An Old one albeit, but it should hopefully work…"

I unlocked my phone and added the number.

She wasn't kidding, that phone is from the early 2010's.

"Use that to contact Foxt… David if you need to. It'll be on him at all times."

"All set. Anyway, I've gotta get to class. I've pretty late as is." I say. David nods.

"Thanks man" says David. I walk out and flick myself over the fence.

He's changed, but in a good way. Good luck to you, I'll do my best.

* * *

(Blue's POV)

* * *

She keeps heading down… but why? There's nothing down this far bar Ennard and the forbidden tunnels… they would be too unsafe, surely?

Monners pauses before entering one of the crumbling tunnels. I follow her in, keeping my distance. She stops dead.

"You just don't give up, do you Blue?" She says, her voice echoing in the empty tunnel.

"You'd be right there." I say. She smirks. I see a gang of others surround us, preventing my escape.

"1 on 1. It's a fair match. Beat me and I might let you go." She tells me.

"Well it looks like I don't have much choice, do I?" I reply. We square up.

"GO!" yells one of them. I duck immediately to avoid a high kick before kicking Monners backwards myself. She slides backwards, giggling. I look up. I roll out of the way of a falling rock from the ceiling.

Great. She be able to keep me partially distracted.

"That your only trick?" I say. She dashes toward me and slides underneath. She wallops me on her way past before kicking the wall. I go flying toward the ring, who throw me back into the centre right beneath another rock. Falling rocks echo through the tunnel. I roll again and punch her in the jaw. She doesn't flinch.

"Pathetic." She spits. She grabs my arm, twists it behind my back and flattens me. She sits on my back. I grunt.

"I won't yield."

"Do it, or I break your arm."

"No." I say defiantly. With one swift movement, pain goes shooting through entire body as my bone splits into pieces. She drops my arm and grabs my other one.

"Yield." She demands. I can't fight her with only a single arm… but I can't give up…

"N-No. I won't do it." I say. She performs the same action with my left arm, leaving me armless in the fight.

"If you want to keep fighting, go ahead." She says. I pull myself up without using my arms, proving to be extremely difficult.

"I'm not letting you win… I need to find out why an uprising was started at all…" I puff.

"You got persistence, Blue. But it'll be for nothing." She runs behind me, shoving me forward and causing my broken bones to pierce the skin. It's unbearable. I scream in pain. She climbs back onto my back, grabbing my leg.

"Please… no…" I say through tear of pain.

"Then yield." Monners insists.

"I…I… I yield…" I admit. She chuckles and dislocates the leg. I scream again. I attempt to curl into a ball to try and protect myself as best I can but I can't. The people from the ring gather around me.

"Y'know, she would make some good food." One of them says. I don't respond.

Food… Does he mean… that's disgusting…

"No, don't touch her. Just leave her here to suffer for a while." Monners says, placing a fallen rock on my good leg, preventing any minor possible movement. She gags me as well.

"Alright… I will…" The same one says. Monners turns to me.

"I was wrong about one thing though. You'll get to see the guy in charge. He'll come and take a look at you personally." She laughs walking from me. I let a few more tears drop and then… absolute darkness…

At least I'll accomplish what I needed to…

* * *

(Foxtrot's POV)

* * *

"…and that friend of your better not-"I cut Mangle off.

"He won't, trust me. Are you all set yet, Mangle?" I ask her. She stretches.

"Yeah, I am. This is gonna take a lot out of me, though." She tells me. Lavender stays silent, lightly clinging onto Mangle's arm.

"Then let's go back, shall we?" Mangle does her things and we appear back at the caves, inside the interrogation room..

That's always going to be really disorientating.

"FREEZE!" Yells an Eagle-Fur. We stop moving instantly. I blink, then blink again.

Are we surrounded… by other Furs?

"Just like he said…" Someone whispers. I try to listen more closely but they quieten up.

"What is… the meaning… of this…" asks a tired-out Mangle.

"Our new leader has ordered us to capture you, and to kill him." The same one says, pointing at me. Mangle tries to get into a fighting stance but hasn't the energy left. She collapses from exhaustion.

She must've expended all her energy getting here with that injury…

"Foxtrot…" Lavender squeaks.

"We'll be fine… I hope…" I say under my breath.

"Step away from him, Miss. You heard what we need to do." The Eagle orders. Lavender steps back… and shoves me forward through their line.

"RUN FOXTROT!" She yells at me. I oblige, and bolt out the open door. A couple of gunshots follow me, as well a muffled scream.

Lavender… And Mangle…


	8. Log Entry Bravo

**Hey, what a good April Fools joke? My work ethic of course!**

* * *

LOG ENTRY BOOK BRAVO

* * *

(Entry #460 – 15/08/27)

The third consecutive successful test was completed today with 000. After the hypnosis method slowly failed, the new brain implant seems to be doing extremely well in controlling his mental state. If results continue to maintain the same level of success, the technology has the possibility of being sent to the Russian camps to control any Furs that remain up there.

* * *

(Entry #463 – 18/08/27)

Orders were received from the Commander that all remaining cure research is to be destroyed, as it is now all irrelevant. This task is to be carried out by the end of October, across all bases. There go my hopes to cure them…

* * *

(Entry #468 – 23/08/27)

000's progress from half a year ago has been extremely good. He has fully realized our point of view with the help of his implants, and his combat techniques have improved significantly since when he was captured. The masterminds behind 'Operation Implode' as it's been named, are pleased with his progress, and believe he shall be ready for deployment by the end of the year.

* * *

(Entry #470 – 25/08/27)

000's new form has been given another laboratory test, the final before he is allowed to use it out in the field for practical use. All seemed to be in order, however he was equipped with a special collar which would limit his power to an extent, as it was noted that his strength grew proportional to his size. It was also noted in prior testing that his sense of hearing and smell are increased alongside his physical capabilities. This collar limited his size to an optimal size for all of these factors. His first practical test with this form will be at the beginning of next month.

* * *

(Entry #477 – 01/09/27)

000 was transported out to the test site, where we had a mostly successful test. He was able to control his power well in the field. The field tests will last for two months meaning that 000 will be ready for deployment on schedule, as well as it coinciding with the final elimination of cure research. This also allows the process to be stopped if 000 needs more time for any reason.

* * *

(Entry #493 – 17/09/27)

000's field training hasn't been as smooth as initially planned. The exact reason for this is unknown, however it has been theorised that the location invokes memories of his previous time prior to being captured, which directly contradicts the implant's programming. If this theory is proven correct, it will need to be rectified before Operation Implode can be carried out.

* * *

(Entry #497 – 21/09/27)

000's full powered form was tested in the field for the first time today. However, after this brief test, 2 Furs were caught spying on the testing by 000. Attempts were made to capture them, however, they knocked 000 unconscious using a stolen vehicle and escaped. 000 has not recovered as of yet, however steps are being made to prevent blows from knocking him unconscious in the future, as well as security being tightened around the testing area.

* * *

(Entry #498 – 22/09/27)

000 recovered early this morning and has been taken back to the laboratory to improve his survivability against hard hits. All soldiers have been ordered to remain at the testing site whilst 000 receives his manual enhancements, so as to prevent further attacks from Furs.

* * *

(Entry #507 – 01/10/27)

000 returned to site today after receiving his enhancements. Testing will begin later this week with hard hitting objects to determine the success of the enhancements made. It remains to be seen whether Operation Implode will need to be delayed due to 000's behavioural issues.

* * *

(Entry #515 – 09/10/27)

The enhancements have been successful in preventing 000 from sustaining injuries from hard hits. Furthermore, it appears that 000 is adjusting to the environment, but tests have already been set toward the end of October to act upon the earlier theory, allowing time to implement solutions before Operation Implode's intended start date.

* * *

(Entry #525 – 19/10/27)

Field testing so far has proven heavily successful. 000 has blown expectations out of the water, despite his early behavioural issues. 000 has been taken back to the base to allow time for him to rest before the next, final set of mental tests. November has been set aside for final preparations for Operation Implode if 000 passes the mental tests.

* * *

(Entry #537 – 31/10/27)

Mental tests were performed today on 000. He failed the tests, meaning he is going to have conditioning to prevent this conflict between his former residence and now. Plans are hastily being rewritten to allow for this development by the higher command. The final remnants of cure research and actual cure have been destroyed… except for that which I saved. Surely curing them would be a better option than destroying them all..

* * *

(Entry #543 – 06/11/27)

A huge accident occurred during 000's first set of conditioning. Due to his previous good behaviour, he was unstrained whilst the conditioning was performed. He went on a miniature rampage, injuring at least three people with one of those being in a critical condition. He was subdued quickly, but we now know he will not hesitate to attack us.

* * *

(Entry #554 – 17/11/27)

The third person who was attacked has been stabilised, thankfully. 000 is beginning to listen to our conditioning, although he looks… pained while it is being conducted. We have been ordered to have him prepared by the beginning of December for the operation. We are not sure how the plan is to be conducted, all we know is that they want him to infiltrate the base. We're hoping that our conditioning will prevent him from lasing out back at us during the plan, but with so little time left we can't be sure.

* * *

(Entry #567 – 30/11/27)

* * *

000 is being shipped out today so the operation can begin early tomorrow. Though he is the enemy, he now believes in our ways… hopefully he won't sustain too much damage. Final preparations are underway, as I write this. I do hope that I will be able to use the saved cure research to at least cure some Furs. For now, 000 must be shipped out to complete the operation.

Signing off,

Lieutenant Charles.

* * *

 **It's been a while. I've been... distracted doing other things. I'll try to get back on track now.**


End file.
